soregaseiyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Web Radio (Episode)
This article uses material from the "Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 3" article on the Hayate no Gotoku wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. |previous = Audition (Episode)|number = 3|image = Sore ga Seiyuu! EP3.png|kanji = WEBラジオ|romaji = Uebbu Rajio|airdate = July 21, 2015|op = Sore ga Seiyuu!|ed = Anata no O Mimi ni Plug In!}} Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 3, title name as aired on July 21st 2015. Synopsis In the morning, Futaba practices radio brodcasts with Korori. She was very surprised when Kaibara-san, the producer of Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon ask her, Ichigo, and Rin to host the web radio show for promoting the Anime. Since he wants it to be "fresh and new", he picked them because they are still new enough in the voice acting career to do the job. At the same time, Ichigo also practices her introduction for the show. Suddenly, her dad contacts her through LINE to congratulate her for her first radio show. He also mentions that he started following Ichigo's Twitter, which make her check and find out that her relatives have also started following her account too. She feels a bit embarrassed at first before she sees her dad replying to her fans or uploading her childhood photos, that make her feel like her image has already been destroyed. Later at the interview, the interviewer praises Rin that although she's already become a voice actress, she is still nice like other normal girls, which makes her feel uneasy. He also wishes her best luck for the radio show. At Aozora Productions's Office, Futaba accidently hit Hikari while reading her notebook. Aoi then comes to inform Futaba that she needs to be in Hikari's Radio show, Hikari Radio Wave Station for promoting their show. Although this show is Live, Hikari promises that she will back Futaba, Ichigo, and Rin up. She also gives Futaba a proverb: "Once a careless remark is aired, it can never be erased. However, the person who made the remark can be erased". Which makes her terrified enough to call both Rin and Ichigo to practice at a family restaurant. They disscuss about the script that they won't hand to them until the day of the show and what they shoud do until that time. On Hikari's Radio show day, the main guest is Yukari Tamura, a famous voice actress. Both Yukari and Hikari talk to each other very smoothly with no pause in conversation, making the show very intersting to listen to. Hikari started inviting Futaba, Ichigo, and Rin to the broadcasting room. Hikari gives Futaba the nickname Futa-Futa, which Yukari also calls her by. She comments that voice actresses always get called by their first nickname (like her Yukarin). After the show ends, Yukari praises the three of them on how funny they were and wishes them good luck for their show. She also asks them to invite her to become their show's guest too. Finally the day of the Web Radio Show arrives. This time they record at the smaller studio, where the director did all the work by himself. He hands out the scripts to the three of them for a look. They find a free section in the script and ask the director why it's blank, to which he answers that it's because it's a free section. The answer makes the three of them feel terrified for the radio show because they're very new to this kind of job. When the recoding starts, they start to inctroduce themselves but don't know what to continue with. Since the show can't stay silent for too long, both Ichigo and Futaba try to start a topic but interrupt each other instead. Ichigo uses her image to brighten the atmosphere up, but Futaba destroys it in the end. Rin then changes the topic by picking the mail to read on air. Still, Futaba made another mistake by saying the real name of the sender out loud. Hikari warned Futaba before hand that "none in particular" and "I don't know" is forbidden in a radio show. Still, she missed that in the conversation about favorite football teams. The next letter asks them about their favorite food, which Ichigo answers by saying her's is strawberry sandwiches. Rin answers that she likes strawberry daifuku, which overlaps with Ichigo's persona, meaning they can't continue. The director tells Futaba to expand more about strawberry daifuku. She misunderstands and asks Rin how daifuku will expand when baking them like mochi. She asks more about other food which can expand like mochi, the only other one being bubble gum, to which Rin says is her favorite food. To continue the conversation, Ichigo used homophone to make a joke, which made both Futaba and Rin laugh. After the recording ends, Kaibara-san comes to praise them and says that he likes the show, although the show was all over the place. At Ichigo's apartment, Futaba and Rin come to stay overnight to watch the first episode of Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon. They talk about the radio show and mention how weird Kaibara-san is. Ichigo comes to think that she hopes they can talk to each other smoothly like this in the show someday. After the anime starts, they disscuss with each other about how bad their voice acting is, Including Rin who is already great, but still thinks that she can do better than this. But because they didn't do great, it gives them a reason as to why they can give each other courage to work more harder. Adapted From *Sore ga Seiyuu! Ver.2.00 *Sore ga Seiyuu! WEB Chapter 15 *Sore ga Seiyuu! WEB Chapter 16 *Sore ga Seiyuu! WEB Chapter 17 *Sore ga Seiyuu! WEB Chapter 18 Trivia *The radio studio Futaba, Ichigo and Rin meet up at is called Radio Gonzo, which is reference to the animation studio Gonzo who produces Sore ga Seiyuu!. *Yukari Tamura guest stars as herself in this episode. She is best known for voicing Nanoha Takamachi from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, Rika Furude and another existence Frederica Bernkastel from the Higurashi When They Cry & Umineko: When They Cry series, and Fear Kubrick from the series C3. *At Ichigo's apartment, the logo of the anime " ", Futaba, Ichigo and Rin watched and did the voice over for is a parody of the logo for Neon Genesis Evangelion. *During the ending credits, Futaba, Ichigo and Rin briefly sing along to the opening theme song "Endless Story" from the series C3, of which Yukari Tamura, (this episodes guest) voices a main character and sings this song by herself. Gallery